<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steve finds a s/o by Aquatrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512461">Steve finds a s/o</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatrina/pseuds/Aquatrina'>Aquatrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minecraft, Serious, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatrina/pseuds/Aquatrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a massive dilf with wings and everyone knows it. In an attempt to make him just a dilf, y/n tries to take his wings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve (Minecraft)/Original Character(s), Steve (Minecraft)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steve finds a s/o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew about Steve. How he single handedly took down the ender dragon, freeing their world of the evil that had terrorized them for thousands of years. Many were grateful for what he had done, villages around the globe celebrating Steve and his victory, considering him a hero and their savior. Others are jealous. Jealous of the wings he earned in turn for defeating the dragon. They lay upon his back, giving him the ability of flight. The greedy of the world watch, consumed by the need to have the wings for themself.</p><p>Y/n is one of those people. Ever since a young age they want nothing more than to fly away from all their problems and touch the clouds above. Y/n has a plan to take them and make their dreams come true, to finally hold the legendary wings. Training since a young age to defeat the man that they envy. Knowing every weapon and how to use it against every opponent they face.</p><p>Today y/n finally leaves the safety of home, deeming themself ready to take down the blocky man.</p><p>“I promise mom, I’ll be back soon,” they push themself away from their sobbing mother.</p><p>“My first child is finally going off into the world! I’m so proud of you and everything you will achieve!”</p><p>y/n lets out a smile, “just watch me, I’ll become more well known than Steve himself!”</p><p>Their mom stares for a second, “ you know that can’t happen! This world runs on Steve’s dilf energy! We need him!” </p><p>They resist the urge to roll their eyes, since they had forgotten their mom was in fact a Steve fucker. </p><p>After a few more minutes of goodbyes, y/n finally leaves their childhood home, ready for the new life ahead of them. Especially the new power ahead of them. Mounting their tall stallion, Megan Thee, they ride off into the forest, as the sun behind them is just barely peeking over the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>Soon y/n passes a large village in the jungle biome. They dismount their steed, tying it up to the nearby fence.</p><p>“About noon now, I probably should go and grab something to eat while I have the chance,” they walk towards the closest place offering food, McDonalds. </p><p>“What would you like to order?” a weird green worker asked, a white mask covering his face.</p><p>y/n searches over the menu before coming to their choice, “I would like a 25 piece chicken nugget and a vanilla ice cream”</p><p>“Sorry the ice cream machine is broken”</p><p>y/n sighs, feeling anger welling up inside of them, “why are your ice cream machines ALWAYS broken?? Get them fixed!” A few other costumers look over to them, wondering why they would cause such an outburst over such a mediocre ice cream. </p><p>“Please quiet your voice, you are disturbing the people currently eating in the establishment,” his soulless eyes bored into y/n, making them pause for a second.</p><p>“Fuck you mcdonalds man, this is why you have no bitches!”</p><p>“What seems to be the problem here?” a low, grizzly voice came from behind them.</p><p>Y/n jumps in surprise, looking at the person who spoke. Behind them revealed a tall ass man, wearing blue jeans a teal t-shirt, his face covered in crispy brown facial hair.</p><p>“Steve?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>